The Course Of True Love
by XxPurpleBloodzXx
Summary: Tiana and Naveen are no more...for now anyways. Naveen was kidnapped and lost his memory. It's to up Tiana and their kids to jog it back. But what they don't know is what they are getting themselves into. Old and new enemies show up. Sex&Violence. READ! ON HOLD. [real busy rite now, sorry I always say that, but I'm leaving fan-fiction for a bit. I'll see you guys in June or July]
1. Chapter 1: Back Into The Fray

**A/N: This my very first Princess and The Frog Fanficiton. I Hope You enjoy it. Plz! Plz! *gets on knees* Plz Read it and REVIEW AND COMMENT!It would so much to me and you could tell me what you don't like about it, so yeah do it! Oh I don't own The Princess and The Frog..Disney does -.- But I do own the kids! Um ENJOY 3 ^.^**

...

Back Into The Fray

"Mama! Mama!" a young dark-haired boy yelled running down the corridors. "James baby what is it?" a concerned Tiana asked. "I fell now I'm bleeding!" he cried, shoving his bleeding elbow in her face. "Oh baby, don't cry" she whispered into his ears while slowly pushing the elbow out of her face. Her voice soothing and calming. "O-o-okay" the young dark-haired boy said with a shaky voice. "Go ask Grandmama to take care of that for you okay." Tiana said.

"Okay" he said about to go off. "Wait" Tiana pulled his arm and kissed his elbow, close to where the bleeding was. "There" she smiled. He ran off, happier than he was before coming in. She heard him run down the hall and stairs making o much noise that Tiana started getting a headache. That was Tiana's life now, raising 2 kids (James and Jazmyna) all on her own (with the help of her mother of course). Trying to make her dreams come true while now juggling 3 jobs and still making time for her kids.

She was still living with her mother in their rundown neighborhood squishing 4 people into only 2 rooms. Ugh life was hectic and chaotic but it was her life. Tiana got up from her room and went downstairs.

She saw her mother, James, and Jazmyna sitting down on the couch listening to the old phonograph. "Wow! He can really play that trumpet!" James exclaimed. James looked exactly like Naveen. His honey colored eyes, dimples and beautiful tan skin. He had Tiana's dark brown hair though. Jazmyna looked more like her though. Tan skin, a bit darker than James though, light brown eyes (mix of Tiana's and Naveen's eyes) dimples, and long wavy dark brown hair. "You said it!" Jazmyna said getting up and dancing to upbeat tune. "You got it little sis!" James cheered joining her.

Eudora cheered them on with little squeals of delight. Tiana looked at her little family enjoying their time together even though life was hard and they were struggling to put food on the table. Out of nowhere Naveen evaded her thoughts; _"No"_ she thought _"don't let him bother you. He gone. Gone, gone, and gone!"_She wiped away the tears that were forming. Eudora looked over and saw her daughter's depressed expression.

She walked over and ran her hand down her back. "Don't cry" she said low enough for only them to hear. "I'm not crying mama" Tiana said, her voice a bit shaky. "I'm trying to comfort you! Your pride is bigger than you!" Eudora said putting her hands on her hips. "Mama not now. I gotta get started on dinner" Tiana said going into the kitchen. She began mincing the mushrooms when she thought of Naveen. She looked at the picture of him and her on their wedding day (happiest day of her life) and said "I love you and miss you so much." Kissing her two fingers she placed on it on the picture.

_Later that night_

"Al'right James baby I'll see you in the morning." Tiana said kissing his forehead. He nodded his head and jumped into Tiana's bed with his sister Jazmyna following right behind him. "I'll see you in the morning too Jazzy" Tiana said tucking both them in and planting a sweet kiss on Jazmyna's forehead. "Mama, don't go" Jazmyna said(with a thick southern accent) getting teary-eyed. Tiana hated when any of the kids did this to her. Her heart would break just looking at their long faces. She needed..no she had to go to work or they would be living on the streets.

"I don't want to but I have to" she said running her hand down her cheek, wiping away any stray tears. "Okay" the five-year old girl said. "I'll protect her Mama" James said making Tiana giggle. She loved when the seven year old thought he was big and bad. "Okay thank you baby. Goodnight both of you" she said leaving the room. She walked downstairs and left, the cold November air practically slapping her in the face. "Whoa. Better bundle up Miss Tiana" she said buttoning up her green coat.

She caught the street car just in time. She sat in the back looking out the window picturing her restaurant. The big crystal chandelier, the live music, delicious food. Her name in big bright letters_Tiana's Palace. "People going to come from everywhere to try my beignets, gumbo, craw fish st-.."_her thoughts were cut off when a male voice called out to her. "Miss...Miss?" he repeated.

Tiana turned around and faced him. He was a tall overly built man. He had very dark skin and a charming smile. Nothing extraordinary about him. Just your average extra large ego, muscle head. "Yes" Tiana said trying to be polite. "I couldn't help but notice you were sitting all alone Miss...?" waiting for to finish the sentence. "Tiana" she answered. She could already see through this guys nice act. Just some sex-hungry guy who wanted to get in her panties. "Well Miss Tiana maybe if sit here?" "Yes I do" she said, she was getting irritated already. "No why?" he was taken back by her answer. "Because I'm married!" she practically yelled in his face. She shoved her very gaudy, expensive rock in his face.

The diamond literally sparkled in the night. "Wow..your husband must be rich and powerful" he said evilly, pushing her hand away from his face. "But is he rich and powerful in bed?" he asked stepping closer and closer to Tiana until he got a strong hold of her. "Get off of me you overgrown ape!" Tiana yelled trying and failing to push him off. "I like my women feisty!" he said caressing her face. "No!" she screamed. A couple people turned to see what was going, but no one cared enough to help.

"Give me a taste sugar" he said groping her butt. "Get your hands off of me!" she said trying to pull from his hold. "Mmm..you smell nice cher" he said inhaling her sweet vanilla scent. Tiana was disguisted. He slowly ran his hands down Tiana's thigh. He was getting aroused just feeling her smooth skin. He wanted her now. He was going to get her now. His member got harder by the second. Tiana noticed this and was shocked, "_he really going to rape me here? At least have the brains to rape elsewhere!"_ Tiana thought.

He leaned in for the kiss but lucky for Tiana the car stopped and she was able to dodge the kiss and another mishaps. "I'll get you Tiana!" the man yelled. She held back her emotions as she made it to Cal's. _"If only Naveen were alive"_ she thought as she went inside.

...

**A/N: Okay so Tiana almost got raped on a** streetcar** full of snotty bitchy people who could care less about a sister needing help! I'm so upset..man I need to go play some Just Dance 3! Well Please Review! I won't update until someone Comments and Reviews! So this might ever be the only chapter to this story who knows. I hope not. But I don't think anyone wants to be left with this question: WHERE IS NAVEEN! WHY IS HE DEAD? Trust me Naveen will come..or will he? Just make sure I get 3 people to review/comment this story and all will be revealed. The plot will have so many twists and turns. Happy and sad moments. DEATH TOO! Just plz REVIEW! If you don't review or comment then I will end this story here..serious. *puts serious face on* serious. Thanks Bye! ^.^**

**~XxPurpleBloodzXx**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams & Letters

I walked out of Cal's very tired and depressed. "Well Miss Tiana rough night for tips, but every penny counts" I said to myself slipping the penny into my apron pocket. I felt like I'm in the same place I was 13 years ago. Working my ass off for my restaurant, I shed a tear thinking of my restaurant. The night when I found out the KKK (Ku Klux Klan) burned down my restaurant, right after Naveen was announced dead. I just wanted to die right there and then.

I was diagnosed with depression a couple weeks afterwards, not surprising though. My case was so serious they thought of putting me in a mental institution, luckily it didn't happen and I definitely got better thanks to my kids. Their smiling faces were enough to wake me from depression, their happy faces said _it's not the end, you got this! _

We eventually moved out of our upscale home and stayed with my mother after the Depression hit. Slowly the economy is turning around, thank goodness. The streetcar finally made it to me and I hopped on. I sat down close to the driver so at any minute I could hop off.

The drive back home was short and quick. I opened the door and walked upstairs, looking at my sleeping beauties. I walked over to James and kissed his forehead. He stirred but stopped and a smile was plastered on his face. I did the same to Jazmyna who just snored in response. I smiled and walked out. I changed into my night clothes and fell on my knees in prayer.

"Lord thank you for letting me and my kids live another day. Also my mother, please keep her for a long, long time. How are you Naveen? I hope your doing well. I love you so much and miss you. I know you are watching over the kids. Jazmyna don't remember you much neither does James. But it's okay. They say to me even though I don't know my daddy I love him with all my heart. Thank you Lord, thank you Naveen. Love you. Miss you.

Amen"

I got up and sat on the couch. Thinking about my life before, I miss it so much. Tears fell from my eyes. "Stop it!" I told myself. The tears stopped and I decided to get some rest. I'm going to need it.

"_Naveen, Stop it!" Tiana giggled. She and Naveen were laying down in the meadows enjoying the fresh air and blue skies. "You like yes?" he said in sexy voice. He tickled Tiana until she gave him what he wanted. "What do you want?" Tiana asked him. "A kiss from my very alluring princessa" he whispered in her ear. "Mmm, Okay. " Tiana gave him a peck on the lips. "You are such a tease" Naveen whined. Tiana could only laugh. "Tiana please give me a k-"Naveen was caught by Tiana's lips gentling capturing his. A sweet moan escaped her lips. Naveen deepened the kiss, Tiana's lips parted letting Naveen's tongue get more access. Naveen wrapped his arms around Tiana's waist and pulled away from the kiss, much to Tiana's surprise._

"_What?" she asked. Now with a serious expression on his face. "Why?" he asked. "Why what?" Tiana asked._

"_Why did you give up on us?" he asked his face still the same. Tiana was taken back, give up? When does Tiana every give up? "I never did!"Tiana said defending herself. "Then why are you home alone?" he asked. "Home alone?" Tiana repeated unsure of what she just heard. Soon the beautiful scenery started fading, so did Naveen. "Naveen!" Tiana shouted. Everything was turning black. Her world was collapsing in front of her eyes, and there was nothing she could do._

Tiana sprang up from bed. Her breathing heavy and forehead sweaty. "I need water" she said getting up from her bed/couch. She got her glass of water and picked a picture of Naveen. Tiana wasn't stupid; she hadn't had a dream about Naveen in months. Especially one where he said things like giving up. "Naveen baby I love you." She said putting the picture down. "Hey babycakes" Tiana turned around and saw her mother walking down the stairs.

"Hey Mama. Why you up so early?" Tiana asked. "I should be asking you that. Its 3 am Tiana" Eudora countered. "I had a weird dream." Tiana started, "It was about Naveen." "Let's talk" Eudora said gesturing to the couch. Tiana sat down next to her and told her about her dream, and her worries about it.

"Babycakes, that dream has signs written all over it" Eudora said.

"Ugh, Mama I just miss so much" Tiana said trying not to cry. "I miss him too" Eudora said hugging her only daughter. Eudora was caught up in the moment that she almost forgot to give Tiana the letter she got in the mail.

"Oh! Baby wait. You got something in the mail today" Eudora said getting up. She opened a drawer shuffled through some papers and pulled out a white envelope with a royal blue 'M' on the front. She handed the envelope to her daughter who immediately ripped it open and read the letter.

"Oh my god" Tiana said shocked dropping the letter to the floor, covering her mouth in ultimate shock. "What?" Eudora asked, now worried if the letter was a death threat. "No! What?" Tiana said even louder. "What?" Eudora asked growing even more irritated and worried. "T-that's not right!" Tiana exclaimed. "What!" Eudora yelled at her ready to slap someone in the face.

"Naveen's parents want us to come to Maldonia"


	3. Chapter 3: Bitter Sweet Monday Surprise

**A/N: Sorry about that my computer is whack. I accidentally posted the same chapter twice. So here is the real 3rd chapter sorry. I don't own PATF. Disney does. **

A Bitter Sweet Morning Surprise

"Naveen's parents want us to come to Maldonia" Tiana and Eudora just looked at each other in shock. For people who didn't know the family very well everything seemed just fine, just family seeing family. Well they would be wrong. Every since Naveen's death, Nagina Naveen's mother accused Tiana of killing Naveen for his money. "Never really trusting the common folk" Kabir the former king and father of Naveen stayed silent on the matter. Too busy grieving his son.

Nagina told Tiana she never wanted to see her at her castle again and sent her on her way. They hadn't contacted her since, until now. "Mama" Tiana said breaking the silence. "I-I don't babycakes. Let's just get some rest and deal with it in the morning." Eudora said. Tiana agreed and laid back down on the couch. "Babycakes, come sleep with me tonight" Eudora said half way up the steps. "Mama I'm too-"Eudora cut of her daughter "Fine stay there on that raggedy couch" "Fine" Tiana mumbled. She got up and followed her mother's pursuit.

The minute her body felt the soft mattress she was out. "That's my baby" Eudora chuckled. She kissed Tiana's forehead and too passed out on the bed into a deep sleep.

_Next Day _

James woke up and saw Jazmyna was up making her side of the bed. "Good morning" she sang. "Ugh. Morning" he mumbled. He was still groggy from his deep sleep. "Get up! We got school today!" Jazmyna said smacking him up side the head. "Ouch. Fine." he said rubbing the side of his head. He looked out the window and saw the sun shining down New Orleans, mocking him. "The mornings are evil" he hissed. Jazmyna rolled her eyes at his comment.

Jazmyna left and headed for the washroom. James got up and made his bed and decided to go and see if his mom was already up "mostly likely" he thought. He walked down and to his surprise she wasn't there. She wasn't on the couch or in the kitchen. He stepped closer to the couch and felt something underneath his foot. "What's this?" he picked up a letter made out to his mother and read it:

...

Dear Tiana,

How are you? It is me Kabir and I am writing you to inform you some news that will surprise you. As you know Naveen sadly passed away in a still unsolved mystery. Even though his body wasn't found people say he is dead, but I still have hope. Anyways, we were clearing Naveen's things when we found a letter from him to his family. His will. It has many things in it and its several pages long. If you don't mind coming here to Maldonia, we could discuss it further. We will cover all the expenses of course. All you need you to do is bring you and your family down here. I know there is bad blood between you and my wife but this is more important. I hope seeing in Maldonia in a few days mi princessa.

Abinaza for now,

Kabir

...

James couldn't believe it; his mom off all people was invited to Maldonia. Maldonia was everyone's dream vacation at his school. The country had become so popular in the last decade every since the U.S.A became friends with the country. But he didn't understand who this Naveen person was, and his will?

What did that have to with his family…unless? "Mama!" he yelled running up the stairs and barging into his Grandmama's room. "Mama!" he said again running to her. "Baby what's wrong?" Tiana said half awake. "Maldonia? Why are they inviting us there? Who is Naveen?" he asked, his questions just kept coming and coming. Tiana couldn't believe her ears; she didn't expect her kids to find out so soon.

"How do you know about this?" she asked. James's face fell, he couldn't tell her he had been snooping or he would get a beating. "Well I was looking for you and thought you got kidnapped and I thought this letter was the first clue to your whereabouts" he partially-lied. "James" Tiana said with warning in her voice.

"Fine. I was really looking for you and then I found it near the couch. Curiosity does kill the cat" James said. "Oh James. Don't take things that ain't yours." She scolded. James nodded his head and listened on. "And for your answers, you'll find out soon enough. Now run along and get ready for school" Tiana instructed. James nodded, gave Tiana a kiss on the cheek and ran out giving her the letter.

Tiana inhaled then exhaled. Now she has to tell her children about their daddy and explain to them that he is dead. This is going to be one sour morning.

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Please keep doing it, and um yes R&R I'm desperate! If you have any questions feel free to ask. :] Sorry for any mistakes! (spelling, historical, grammar) **

**~XxPurpleBloodzXx**


	4. Chapter 4: Life's Tragedies

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! It means so much! Especially Princess Tricia! You made my day! Here is another chapter. R&R! Oh I don't Own PATF Disney does. Unfair! :[**

Life's Tragedies 

Tiana got out off bed and made her way downstairs to prepare breakfast for kids, who were eagerly waiting for their mother. "Mornin' mama" Jazmyna said with her very, very thick southern accent. "Morning Jazzy" Tiana said using her nickname for her. She started on the eggs and toast. It was ready in only a few minutes. "Here you go babies" she said setting the meal in front of them. "Thank you Mama" they both said in union. "No problem babies" she said smiling.

Eudora walked downstairs to see her daughter smiling and her kids happy and full, she couldn't help but smile. "Grandmama!" James said running to Eudora. "Good morning James" Eudora said hugging her grandchild. "Morning Grandmama" Jazmyna said. "Morning babycakes" Eudora replied. "Well you guys should be heading to school right?" Tiana cut in. They both nodded. They walked out of the house and knocked on their neighbor's door.

"Morning Mrs. Jackson, babies are ready" Tiana said looking at the heavy-set woman. She had light brown eyes, pretty short black hair and a smile to match. She was 10 years older than Tiana who was now 32. "Alright then let's go" Mrs. Jackson said walking out her house.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson, you look beautiful today." James said with a charming smile. "Oh thank you James, your going to be the biggest heart-breaker" Mrs. Jackson chuckled. "Well bye Tiana I'll pick 'em up at 3" she said hopping onto to the streetcar with the kids. "Bye Mama, we love you!" the children waved as the street car rode off.

Tiana walked back into the house and started cleaning up. "Tiana I think you should go." Eudora said out of nowhere. "What?" Tiana said, she turned around and faced her mother. "Go back to Maldonia" Eudora clarified. "No" Tiana said flatly "Why?" Eudora asked. "Because it's been 7 years since he passed. And they are just now finding his will?" Tiana started, "No they can keep it to themselves" "Tiana!" Eudora scolded. "This is not the time for your silly accusations!" "Silly?" Tiana repeated. "Yes, you heard me I didn't stutter" Eudora snapped back.

"It wasn't silly when Nagina blamed me for Naveen's death! It wasn't silly when she banished us! It wasn't silly when I found this damn letter asking me to return after seven fucking years!" Tiana said with tears in her eyes.

"Tiana watch that mouth!" Eudora warned. "No! You watch yours!" Tiana countered. "Tiana" Eudora was shocked at her daughter's outburst. "You are living under my roof Tiana! Don't you dare talk to me that way!" Eudora snapped. "But you can tell me my feelings why this wrong is silly. You are not the boss of me!" Tiana shouted.

"Yes I am!" Eudora yelled. She was fed up with her daughter's rude behavior. "No you are not!" Tiana shouted back at her. "You are a widow Tiana! You got no one but me! So I suggest you shut up and listen to your Mama, before I smack you upside your damn head!" Eudora said finally losing her temper. Tiana was hurt by her mom's words. But yet they were right, she had no one expect her Mama. Lottie moved away with her husband Travis after he found a better job in New York. She missed all of her cute, 4 children. Big Daddy passed away 2 years ago. And Louis was too busy playing with the big boys to care. She was all alone in this fight.

"Tiana" Eudora was now starting to regret what she said. "No your're right" Tiana said, holding back her emotions. "Tiana I-"Tiana cut her Mama off. "No I'm sorry Mama, I went too far" Tiana apologized even though deep down she didn't mean it. "Okay well this was a bad morning" Eudora said trying to lighten the mood. Tiana forced a chuckle. "Mondays are always bad days" "Well I'm going to get ready for work" Tiana said walking upstairs.

Eudora decided to finish her daughters cleaning when she head a knock at the door. She opened it, she was surprise to find a tall white man glaring down on her. His face expression meant business. "Hello" Eudora hesitated, not sure about this man.

"Are you Eudora Brown?" he asked in a deep and heartless tone.

"Yes"

"Here you go" he said handing her a letter and walking off. She closed the door, curious to what the letter had to say. She ripped opened and read the letter. She stood there in shock. She couldn't believe it, after 40 years in this home. "No!" she said before fainting. Her body collapsed on the ground with a big thud.

Tiana came down running after hearing her Mama say no. She almost fainted when she saw her mother on he ground. "Mama!" she said trying to wake her up. "Mama, please!" she cried. Tears were forming in her eyes.

She didn't want to lose her mom, the only person who has been there thick and thin. What did she do to deserve this? All this tragedy in her life! Her best friend moving away, Big Daddy passing, Naveen's passing, her poor daddy's passing. Now her Mama. No! She wouldn't let it happen.

She noticed a piece of paper in her mother's hand. She grabbed it and read. She was too, shocked by what she read. She almost had a heart attack when she read the last line:

"Eudora Janice Brown you and your family are being evicted out of your home."

...

**A/N: Damn. She has like the worst life ever. 40 years of living there, they are kicking her out! Damn. Well sorry for these short chapters. I'll try to make the next one long. Plz comment, review, read and yeah. Oh for all you Lottie Lovers, she won't be gone forever. I could never leave Lottie out. And I was so upset writing this because Big Daddy dies, I love so kind and generous and big-hearted! Well that's all for now! R&R..again. I'm desperate. :]**

**Abinaza for now, ^.^**

**~XxPurpleBloodzXx**


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, keep on reviewing because it means so much to me. I know this one is short but I won't be able to update this week or this weekend or next weekend. :[ I'm super busy now with school, since it's almost over and exams coming up, it's really hectic and then I have soccer to worry about. And my grandmother's big b-day bash. It's a serious one folks. We have to write a touching story about her, she's turning 70. It's crazy and I have to keep my grades up. May is going to be a crazy month, so I'll probably end up only posting 5 updates this month. Oh and we are going to NYC! Yay! At least one good thing happened! Lol. But I felt obligated to post 2 updates! ^.^ 'Cuz I'm cool like that. Okay well the second update is going to take a long time since it's going to be long. Ummmm. I have probably bored you with my life. Sorry. I did answer a question that Princess Tricia had about James's money and stuff like that in the story. Um, James didn't really expect Tiana to be a widow and thought Eudora would be by herself. He was poor remember that folks! And some of it isn't historically correct sorry. :[ That's the way I'm. Make it up as I go, 'cuz I'm a cool ca-**

**Jazmyna: SHUT UP AND START THE STORY!**

**Me: :o *mumbles* that's why you are barely in the story. *back to normal voice* I don't own PATF, Disney does. Enjoy the story! :]**

Decisions

'Eudora Janice Brown you and your family are being evicted out of your home' I still couldn't believe it, they were kicking us out. I set the letter down on the table in shock. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. I looked around the room when my eyes finally landing on my mama who was still unconscious on the floor. I grabbed the biggest pot we had on our cabinet and poured icy cold water in it.

I splashed the water on my mama who woke up in an instant. "Mama!" I exclaimed as I ran over to hug her. She hugged back, her body cold as ice. "Thank goodness. Now go wash yourself in hot water and dry off, and put warm clothes on!" Tiana's mother instincts kicking in. "Thank you doctor Tiana" Eudora snorted, she had a slight headache but didn't want Tiana going all crazy over it. She slowly walked up the stairs her body somewhat aching from the fall.

Once her mother was upstairs she broke down into tears, not wanting her mother to se her in this pathetic state. Now what was she going to do? No place to live and her jobs weren't paying her enough to go look for a home now or ever. Her father had left some money over when he died so Eudora could live comfortably 'till the day she died.

He probably hadn't expected Tiana to be a widow with 2 kids. The money had run out and Tiana's money was put away for the kid's college fund and her restaurant. Any left over money she had she would pay the bills with it. Now they were dead broke and Tiana was surely not going to give up the money for the kid's college fund.

"Goodbye restaurant" Tiana said as she started up the steps. She knew she had to sacrifice it; she has dealt with disappointment before. You can't get everything you want, unless you're white and rich. Tiana's mind wondered back to the harsh words on the letter, which said they had a month to pay 2,000 dollars in debt or get out. She opened her drawer where about ten, large money filled jars laid. Tiana looked at the money for her and her daddy's dream; all was going to greedy white men who picked on the lower class black people. All of that pain just to keep this ugly house. She went through some much when Naveen died, and now this.

She has worked 2 jobs her whole life, now 3 for what? To be here in this state right now? Hell no, she has given up some much that she deserves to be happy for once. This restaurant meant so much to her, she's not going to give it up it like this. She was going to fight for it. Even if it meant being homeless.

Tiana stopped and thought about her kids. "But the kids, they deserve happiness too" she said to herself. Now feeling conflicted and selfish. She sighed; she had to give it up. Her mother has done so much for her and the least she could do was pay for her home. Her happiness never really mattered in the first place right?

No she couldn't, she had 2,500 dollars not enough but enough to get started. She wasn't going to stop here and start over again. No! She would just have to find somewhere else to live or stay for the time being. She slammed the drawer making her final decision.

"Looks like we are going to Maldonia"

...

**A/N: Yeah that was incredibly short. -.- Only 601 words folks. Yeahhhhh. But in the next chapter they are going to Maldonia YAY! (I also changed the format tell me if you like this one better) Where they are going to PARTY! PARTY! Tiana going to shake the booty of hers, while everyone is getting funky... Everybody get funky, funky, funky! Clap clap clap clap your hands. Right foot let's go, left foo-**

**Jazmyna: Since PurpleBloodz is too busy dancing by herself in a corner (with no music on) I'm going to end the story. Please Review, Read, Comment and love this story! Please review for this poor and sick child. **

**Me: Charlie Brown! How long can go? Can we go down low? Can you bring it to the top and never stop! Cha Cha now y'all, cha cha real smooth. Cha Cha again! *tries her hardest to do the cha cha slide* **

**Jazmyna: -.- I swear those aren't even the right words. *Sighs*. Well R&R folks 'cuz you know she's desperate! Bye! :] **

**Bye 3**

**~XxPurpleBloodzXx**


	6. Chapter 6: On our way,Sorta

**A/N: Okay sorry this update is late. Um I know I said I would do 2 updates, but I got really busy and I had to put it on hold. But now it's finished. And hopefully by Sunday I'll have another update. Hopefully. Um they aren't in Maldonia in this chapter :p sorry. There is a little 'lemon' in this chapter. SO BEWARE! Um yeah. I have nothing to say oh, thank Princess Tricia for wishing me luck(Exams)..I hope I do good! I don't own PATF DISNEY DOES (:[) HERE IT IS ENJOY...**

On Our Way..Sorta

Everyone sat around the table as Tiana served a small meal consisting of red beans and rice and her famous beignets. "Thank you mama" James said stuffing his mouth with beignets. "James sallow before you talk" Tiana scolded. James obliged and did as so. Tiana wasn't sure about how to tell her mother and her kids this. Her mother would be calm and probably a little snobby. Saying things like "I already knew it" her kids who knows. They can be unpredictable.

"Mama, are you okay?" Jazmyna asked, "Yes I am" I answered not really giving her any eye contact. _'Out with Tiana!'_ I scolded myself. I inhaled and exhaled hoping it would calm the nerves, it didn't. I hope my kids don't hate me. Wait what if Kabir backs out of his promises and leaves me hanging?

I'll only be giving them false hope. That would break their hearts, I can't do that. But what if he isn't then they miss out on an opportunity of a lifetime. Ugh I'm at war with myself again. Hey if it doesn't work out then just get another job. Well here goes nothing, "Guys we are going to Maldonia!" Eudora just kept on eating her food as if she heard nothing.

Jazmyna dropped her fork and just stared at her mother like she was crazy. _'This all some sick, sick joke' _Jazmyna thought. There was no way they could afford to go to Maldonia. It's such a beautiful country. So many people go there for vacation, its crazy. Now we were going to be one of them, hopefully she gets to meet King Kanad, and maybe solve the misery of the missing queen/ royal family! An adventure waits. A smile finally formed on her lips finally accepting the thought and thinking of the adventures.

"What a surprise!" James tried a little too hard to be surprised. He gave Tiana a very obvious wink and turned back to his dinner. '_Approval from 2, now what about Jazzy?' _Tiana thought. "Mama, thank you very much!" Jazmyna finally said. Tiana was relieved she could finally make the call to Kabir, that she secretly dreaded. She didn't want the kids to see her talk to the former king since James was already suspicious.

"Alright let's clean up and Grandmama will out you to bed" Tiana smiled. She got up and collected the dishes while the kids ran upstairs. "I'm proud of you babycakes" Eudora said she walked passed. Eudora headaches have been getting worse and her aches are really beginning to cause her discomfort but like the stubborn woman she was she didn't tell Tiana, just James, (Tiana's father) she knew she was going to regret this but Tiana didn't need more worry in her life.

"Thank you Mama. Goodnight" Tiana said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Eudora nodded and walked up the stairs more slow than usually, Tiana noticed it but shook it off. "Well here you go" Tiana said to her self as walked over to the broken down phone. She dialed in the pin to access long distance then dialed the number Kabir left in the letter is she could write him.

It rung a couple of times until a female voice picked up,

"Hello?"

"Yes, um can you give it to Kabir?" Tiana said a little hesitant.

"Who I am I speaking to?" she asked, probably thinking Tiana was a secret mistress.

"Ugh, just give the phone to Kabir" Tiana said annoyed, she didn't have time for games.

The woman sighed and transferred the line over to Kabir's personal telephone in his room.

"Hello?" his voice was husky, and he was breathing heavy. Tiana didn't want to think about what he was doing.

"Kabir this is Tiana"

"Tiana!" he practically shouted, he then lowered his voice so his wife couldn't hear.

"Sorry, Tiana is it really you?" he asked, he was shocked that she even read the letter, nonetheless called!

"Yes it is. And I've made my decision" she told him, she just wanted to hear the day she had to arrive so she could go to sleep.

"What is it?" Kabir asked, obviously to excited that Tiana was even on the line.

"Achidonza! Ego desiderari te Tiana. Je suis tellement heuresuse!" Kabir exclaimed in Maldonian.

Tiana sighed, this is going nowhere!

"English Kabir" Tiana said rubbing her forehead; she felt a headache coming on.

"Oh I said I missed you Tiana, I'm so happy" Kabir translated.

It was silent for awhile as Tiana waited for Kabir to give her the information she needed.

"Kabir!" she had finally snapped, sometimes she wondered how a person could be so ignorant.

"What?" he asked confused.

"The information!" she practically screamed into the phone.

"Oh I apologize, um your tickets should arrive on Wednesday and the boat leaves Friday at noon" he said as Tiana rushed to write the info down.

"Thank you Kabir" Tiana said, she was ready to hang up the phone.

"Tua grata, mi princessa I want you to still have hope in Naveen's, oh do you say life? Yes I think he is alive. His body was not found, so we can't really say he's dead, yes?" Kabir added

Tiana didn't want to talk to the man but she didn't want to appear rude, but deep down she never stopped believing Naveen was alive.

"Yes, oh make sure there are 5 tickets, the kids are come too. My mother as well" Tiana said, thinking he would only send one like the idiot he is.

"Oh okay. Wait how long will you be staying?"

Tiana almost dropped the phone; she knew the question would come up. But thought later when she got to Maldonia. She didn't want to admit her financial state to anyone, especially Kabir. Like always, she was unprepared.

"Oh long would you like us to stay?" she asked her eyes closed praying hoping for him to say a couple of months.

"Forever"

Tiana was a little taken back by the answer but she was glad she had full access to the palace. Even if she was banished. Wait she was banished!

"Thank you. We will stay a couple of months." Tiana responded, she wanted to ask about the banishment but knew the conversation had lasted too long already.

"Bye Kabir see you in 2 weeks" Tiana said.

"Abinaza bellezza" Kabir said hanging up the phone. "Kabir are you okay?" Nagina asked she was still a bit sore after their passionate love making. "I'm fine" Kabir answered getting into his triple king sized, ivory canopy bed, where his wife seductively laid. "You look bellezza mi renie" he said caressing her face. She gave him a gentle kiss, and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Kabir" she said nuzzling her head into he hairy chest. Kabir looked down at his sleeping beauty and sighed, how will ever explain to her about Tiana's visit. How will the country take it? They could freak out, but he knew they would accept her. Their lost queen has finally returned.

* * *

Tiana hung up the phone and went upstairs; she knew her mother would allow her to sleep in her bed again tonight since in a couple of weeks they would be leaving the home. She jumped in the bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

She woke up at 5:00 am and got ready fro her morning shift at Duke's. She put on her traditional yellow dress and her green coat and hat after she bathed. She fixed her hair a little and walked out of the home. She hopped onto the busy streetcar and waited for her stop. Once she heard the ding she ran off.

She made it to Duke's lickety spilt. George the son of Duke was now the owner every since Duke retired. George was semi-built man. He wasn't really built at the same time he wasn't a stick. He was a little darker than Tiana and had a huge light-tish brown eyes. He was known to be a 'ladies man' since he was handsome and all.

It was obvious he was infatuated with Tiana, obvious to everyone but Tiana. "Morning Tiana you look lovely" he greeted. Even though it was a simple dress it hugged her in all the right places. It showed off her tiny waist, famous curves and delicious behind. He couldn't help but picture her naked.

"George?" Tiana notice he was staring at her as if she was meat. "Oh sorry" he said looking away. Tiana got to work right away she put her apron on and started sweeping. Then she remembered about her 'vacation'. "George um I'm going to need sometime off" Tiana said, George was doing paperwork but still heard Tiana and answered. "How long?" he asked.

"Um a couple months, give or take a few" her voice was unsure and sweet. Almost like a kid in trouble. George's heart melted at the sound of her innocent voice. "Okay" he was too busy in a fantasy to really hear what she had to say. Tiana was so joyous with his answer that she actually gave him a friendly hug.

Honestly she never considered George a friend, only her boss. So she was bit surprised by his answer but she was pleased with it. George's knees became weak with her body so close to his. The feel of her soft skin, so close. His mind began to have thoughts only a married man should. He began to have an erection. "Oh Tiana" he moaned. She immediately detangled herself from him after she heard that. She didn't want it to be awkward so she didn't mention it. Instead she nodded and got back to work.

He knew he was in the 'mood' and there was no turning back now. So he had to finish himself in the bathroom so he picked up an erotic magazine and went the bathroom. In ever picture he saw Tiana's beautiful face. Now all wanted was to feel her beautiful body. "Mmm Tiana, why so you do this to me?" He moaned finally finished himself off, and went out after cleaning himself off. If only his sweet fantasies could true. Well there isn't a problem, nothing can stop him from having her.

She was widow and she needed a man in her life. He was financially secure and he wasn't ugly, oh who was he kidding he was gorgeous. Tiana would be a fool not to want him. But she has kids, well hell with them. He could just put them in an orphanage. He didn't want any memories of her ex- man running a muck. He believed in the 'traditional' ways of living and having a family. If any children were there it would be his and only his.

He will have Tiana one way or another.

After Tiana's shift she told George she wasn't coming in after tomorrow which surprised him, but brought a smile to her face so he dismissed it. It was only for a day right?

Once she comes back he can his 'little' plan.

**A/N: So I tried a little Maldonia in this chapter. Listen I don't know if PATF fan people made up a little Maldonian dictionary so if they did tell me so I can use some of that 'cuz what I used was Latin and French mixed together. Um here is the translator. **

**'Tua grata'- 'Your welcome'**

**'Bellezza'- 'Beautiful'**

**'Mi Renie' - 'My Queen'**

**'Mi Princessa' - 'My Princess'**

** 'Ego desiderari te Tiana. Je suis tellement heuresuse' - I missed you _(whoever, in this case Tiana). I'm so happy**

**Um yeah basic Achidonza and Abinaza. Yeah this was probably a fail, but whatever I tired. Oh some stuff is beginning to brew in the gumbo pot! You are introduced to George one of the new enemies. He 'wants' not loves Tiana, and if you are nasty and was expecting more lemon..you'll get in the later chapters of course. For people who hate it BEWARE! Don't abandon the story, I'll try and do it in a nice manner not a nasty one. Mostly it'll be 'M' in the later chapters. What is up with me and connotation marks today? Lol whatever, um goodbye. Oh REVIEW,COMMENT,READ AND LOVE IT! TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ IT! COMMENT, COMMENT, REVIEW, REVIEW PLZ I'M DESPERATE! Oh and that lost queen and royal family stuff will be explained in future stuff, don't forget about it's IMPORTANT! **

**Thank you :]**

**BYE! (Pool is opening on memorial day in my town so excited ^.^)**

**~XxPurpleBloodzXx**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: Well bad news guys..I fractured my foot playing soccer. . So now I'm in a 'boot' it's like a cast if you don't know what it is. And crutches, so yup. But what the hell! I'll still update, just less frequently. Now my family all freaking out, cuz like no one in my family has like been crutches. So I'm the first one.. well second cuz my cousin was on crutches, actually 3rd cuz my other was also crutches. -.- Hmm. Forget what I said about being the first one. So yeah, I'm working on Maldonia Part 1! YAY! Well sorry for fracturing my foot. But I'll get better, so yeah. **

**Bye! **

**~XxPurplrBloodzXx **

**-I spelled my own name wrong. Ha, Imma leave it like that :] **


	8. No Place Like New Orleans

A/N: Sorry for the really late update. My foot injury and all. So this is will have to do till like June. Sorry. Ha Ha, funny story, I've actually been done with this story since Mid- April. Weird right? Oh well enjoy! :} I don't own PATF, Disney does.

No Place Like New Orleans

I took the streetcar home and was greeted by mother who looked exhausted. "What happened?" I asked, I was a bit concerned since it was only 5:00pm. "Oh babycakes I'm peachy keen" she said forcing a smile. "Okay?" I said, I wasn't exactly sure to keep pressing with the questions or let it go. I decided to let it go. "Where the kids?" I asked, I wanted to see my babies before I made dinner. "Upstairs doing homework" she answered, now sitting on the couch. I walked up the steps and peeked into the room. Sure enough they were there.

"I can't wait to get to Maldonia!" Jazzy cooed. "Me either" James agreed. "You think we'll meet the queen?" Jazzy asked, excited. "I don't know. We'll probably just see them" James said nonchalantly. "Well I want solve the missing queen slash royal family mystery" Jazzy told her brother, who could care less. "What's the mystery? " he asked. "Well about 8, 9 years ago the king went missing" Jazzy started, her voice low but still clear. "They never found him so they announced him dead. But his body was never found," "Oh, sad" James said.

"Yes so he was married and stuff and then the queen just vanished. She was never seen again. The king had a daughter and a son, both very young when he went missing. They also vanished. People were beginning to get scared. So to calm the people down the king's father Kabir, told the people the queen and the kids died of depression and took to much medicine, but I know they are still alive somewhere. His story doesn't add up!" Jazzy finally finished.

"Oh well it doesn't affect us. We aren't them. But they lived a short, but sad life. At least they had a papa. They are probably dead Jazzy" James said patting her head.

"No! Why would a doc give kids medicine at such young age. They were 3 and 1! Can kids even get depressed?" Jazzy was a bit angered by the fact her brother didn't believe her. "Well Jazzy whatever. I'm tired, let me sleep on it" James said putting his homework away. Jazzy sighed in defeat, her brother is so stubborn.

Tiana decided it was time to in pretend to see what her children were doing. "Hey guys! What's up?" Tiana asked as she took a seat on the couch. "Nothing, mama, I learned a bit of Maldonian!" Jazzy squealed. "Oh babycakes that's swell, let's hear it" Tiana said smiling at her only daughter. James was right by Tiana's side ready to tease her sister if she said something wrong. "Achidanza! Abinaza! Graci!" Jazzy chanted. "Amazing, goodbye, and thank you!" she translated.

Tiana began to tear up at her daughter speaking her late husband native tongue. The way she said and her smile was just like Naveen when he would say it, how it carelessly rolled off his tongue. The words were so exotic, when he said it, it made Tiana's ears ring. Oh how she missed Naveen, if only he was hear to witness this. He would be so proud,

"Mama, mama, mama I didn't mean to make you cry!" Jazzy said running over to hug her mother. "It's okay. It's just" was this the right time to tell her children? No. Yes. Tiana come one. They must know! But their still so young, but what are you going to say when they get to Maldonia? But I'm Tiana, I'll figure something out. Yeah, right now isn't right. Just say there was a bug in your eye, well that sounds stupid. Do it!

"Oh baby there was a bug in my eye" Tiana lied. "How? The windows are cl-" "Bedtime!" Tiana cheered, "but mama it's only 5:00-" "Finish your homework Jazzy" Tiana said cutting her off. She gave them both a kiss on their cheeks and went downstairs. She barely dodged that bullet.

* * *

"Baby, our tickets are here" Eudora said once Tiana got down the stairs. "What already? It's only Monday!" Tiana wasn't expecting it to come so early he did say Wednesday. "Here he wrote a note" Eudora said handing her the note and the six tickets. Tiana opened the note and skimmed through. "He said the boat leaves tonight! at 8:30! It's one of his personal boats, he just couldn't wait. He will have some of his men that just came today come pick us at 7:30!" Tiana was shocked, he could of at least informed so she knew what was going on. Now how was she suppose to get ready in about 4 hours!

"Oh lord that don't give us much time! Come on, come on, come on. Let's get a move on!" Eudora panicked, she shooed Tiana to her room so she could gather the pictures of Naveen and James.

"Kids, get ready. Pack" Tiana said running in the room. She pulled out 3 suitcases and frantically started packing. "Mama? Why are you packing we leave on Friday" James said looking up at his mother. "James just do what I say and pack! The boat leaves at 8:30!" Tiana informed them, "Achidanza! 8:30!" Jazzy exclaimed. She quickly gathered all her stuff and started packing, James couldn't figure out all the big fuss was about They had 3 hours and 30 minutes.

"Women" James mumbled to himself. "James! Pack before I spank that lil' behind of yours!" Tiana warned. "Okay" he said jumping to his feet. He started packing like a wild man.

* * *

"Done" Tiana said out of breath. They had packed everything they needed and more. Tiana made all the phone calls she needed and the house literally looked empty and abandoned. A tear fell down her cheek, the realization of her never coming back to this house just hit her and it hit her. "M-m-mama" she cried hugging her mother who was also crying. She was leaving her home of 32 years. Beautiful memories and wonderful times. Her daddy's soul and heart rested in this place.

Through her ups and downs this is what she always called home. She wanted her kids to experience the charm and the warmth it had even if it wasn't a mansion. It was filled with so much love, it was crazy. Enough love to make the whole world go around. Leaving her house. Leaving everything.

Leaving her New Orleans.

* * *

Her sadness was interpreted by a car horn, "It's time" Eudora said rubbing her daughter's back. Tiana nodded her head wiping away her tears. "Take a good look kids you won't see this place for awhile" Tiana told her children. They looked at the small home and smiled they were going to miss but they were coming back.

"Well let's roll" James said stepping in front of his mother. He opened the door and saw to very buff men in black suits with a royal blue pin on their chest. One had dark brown hair and pretty tan skin while they other had light brown hair and dark skin. Behind them was blue car with a opened sun roof.

They bowed before the family which worried Tiana, the kids could catch on. "Mama? Why is he bowing?" Jazzy asked, oh fuck now what? "Oh it's a tradition!" Tiana said quickly. "Can we get in the car?" she asked the men. They both nodded their heads and opened the door for the family. One of the men took their luggage. "WOW! Nice car guys!" James exclaimed. The car was a beauty nice soft white seat and they had cushion in the seats for extra softness, if that made sense. And it was roomy, his mom and sister and grandma could fit in the back comfortable.

"Babycakes when are you going to tell them?" Eudora whispered into Tiana's ear. "Soon mama. Before we get to Maldonia" "Tiana now that ain't right" Eudora told her daughter. "But mama, I got this. I'm Tiana after all" she said flashing a toothy grin. Her mother giggled in response but knew deep down as they rode to the boat and headed to Maldonia, it would all blow up in her face.

But hey, Tiana knows best right?

* * *

After an hour of rambling they finally reached the docks.

"Your boat awaits!" the dark-skinned one said as he opened the right door while the lighter skinned one opened the other. Tiana stepped out with her kids close behind, "Thank you..." "Rafael" the dark-skinned man finished. Rafael gently lifted Tiana's hand as if it was a delicate animal and placed his lips to the back of her hand.

Tiana quickly snatched her hand away. "Um, we best be pushing on. We don't want to miss it" Tiana said, her kids giggled behind at the man's very,very idiotic actions. They knew their mama didn't like men. She thought they were icky and had cooties, though they couldn't agree more.

"Oh mama I'm so excited to see Maldonia. I'm going to write stories and stories about it and so when we come back my friends will see my amazing adventures!" Jazzy squealed. Tiana heart almost broke, her daughter was expecting to come here, home. But this wasn't her home anymore, it's Maldonia.

"Yeah, one specific person going to like it!" James started, he had an evil grin plastered on his face. "Maybe Eddie Ludwig or Darius John!" James teased. "Whose that?" Tiana asked. "No one mama!" Jazzy quickly said. "Mama! Mama! Mama! Jazzy be kissing those 2 boys!" James blurted. "What!" Tiana was shocked to find that out, but it couldn't be true. Jazzy always 'boys are icky and they make me sicky'

"Jazzy, is this true!"

Jazzy hung her head low, it wasn't completely true and she wasn't boiling with rage inside. Her brother just somewhat spilled her secret.

"No and yes" Jazzy answered

"No and yes? Explain" Tiana said

"Well Eddie Ludwig said he is a man and men don't believe in cooties. So I was like whatever, and then he was like you want to be my girl. And I was like no. He was like c'mon and I was still saying no. So the next he brought me pearls and really nice jewelry. I gave he back the gifts but he refused to take so I kept them. So for the past month he has been showering me with pres-" Tiana didn't understand a word she just said, she was talking 90 words per minute.

"Um Jazzy cut to the chase"

"Oh well for all his sweet acts, and to shut him up I gave him a small peck on the cheek. Nothing less, nothing more" Jazzy said to her mother, hoping she would understand.

"Well okay. What about sweet Darius?" Tiana said smiling.

"Well Darius his my friend and the big kids are picking on him. So I stood up for him and they said so your girlfriend fights your fights. And I guess we were girlfriend and boyfriend so I kissed his cheek like in the movies" Jazzy finally finished

Tiana had a headache and now just wanted to sleep, not discuss her daughter's kissing situations. "Later let's get on the boat and sleep" Tiana said, her kids nodded and they were off.

They were helped in and well everyone was amazed at the beautiful decor, Tiana looked straight out at the French Quarter, and smiled. New Orleans brought her pain and good, but now it was time to bid goodbye to the Crescent City. Where dreams come true. Where the night is every so pure and clean. As the stars shine above watching over the meek. Tiana closed her eyes and looked up at Ray and Evangeline. They have done all they can and now it's time for her to take control.

She will miss Louis, Mama Odie, Juju and the bayou so much. Friends who have come and gone. Tears started flowing as she waved goodbye to her 'use to be' home. She shouted one last farewell:

"See you later New Orleans, we will be together again someday!" she bowed her head trying dry her tears. She walked away and went to catch up with her family feeling scared, excited and mostly sad. Never will she feel the same way about a place like she did about New Orleans. It was one of a kind, like they say...

There is no place like New Orleans.

A/N: Oh she is leaving New Orleans! Well Maldonia, and confusion here we come! Please, Please, Please keep reading R&R Comment! Actually I haven't been on here and they got a new, um review button thingy. It like blue-ish and so like, clickable. BUT YES PLEASE READ, COMMENT, REVIEW, LOVE THE STORY! DON'T GIVE UP ON IT! Oh and sorry for any spelling/grammar/history mistakes. :}


	9. Chapter 9: Under The Moonlight

A/N: I'm back! Did you enjoy your time alone? I didn't! Hope you missed me! I think it's been 3-5 months! Wow! But my foot is all better and now I'm back to the story. I've also been working on a new story called 'Something New'. For all you Legend Of Korra fans reading, check that out! :] It's an Irosami fanfic! So please check that out and REVIEW! Um I'm sorry for that extra extra extra long wait and the super late update, but I was busy. But I finally finished chapter 9! I do not own PATF, Disney does!

So here it is...

** Under The Moon Light**

Tiana looked up at the bright, still crystal moon which shinned down on her. She couldn't believe she was heading to Maldonia of all places. Why would they even want her to come, oh yeah the will. Why couldn't they just mail the will to her? She didn't want to look at the face of Nagina. The sick woman who banned her family, no her first-born's son at their time of great need. How dare she! Tiana could never forgive her for that, not even if the world depended on it.

Tiana hugged herself for warmth after a strong breeze came by.

"Jacket?" Tiana turned to the familiar voice and found her staring into Rafael's eyes.

"Rafael," she was surprised to see him. It was pretty late, and honestly she thought she was the only one on deck, besides the captain, "Why are you up?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" he replied

"Um, just thinking" Tiana answered, she didn't feel like talking and to Rafael of all people.

"Well, penny for thoughts?" he asked, giving her a toothy grin. Tiana wanted to walk away and end the conversation right now, but of course she wasn't raised to be rude, so she stayed.

"Don't really have anything worth sharing" Tiana was praying he could take a hint

"C'mon. Talk to me" Rafael said now leaning in closer to Tiana, who slightly scooted down the railing.

"I'm fine, thank you" Tiana said, a little disguisted by the man's persistence

"Tiana," Rafael sighed, "I know you must just think I'm creepy" Wow, Rafael is creepy and read minds.

"But I know your hurting. I just want to be a friend. Are you really going to deny me of your friendship?"

Tiana hadn't heard the word 'friend' in years was surprised that a came out Rafael's voice. No one after Naveen's death tried to be her friend. Sure some people would come up to her and say sorry for your loss, or like her neighbor had done offer to take her kids to school. But no one had gone the extra mile to help her. No one wanted to go through thick and thin with her. Ups or downs, happiness or sadness. No one had wanted to be her friend.

"R-Rafael..I-I" Tiana was having trouble finding words to say to him

"Tiana?" he was scared he had said the wrong thing and offended her.

"I-I'm sorry" Tiana said swallowing her pride for a minute. She always assumed that every man that talked to her wanted her, but she was wrong this time. He just wanted to be friends.

"For what?" Rafael asked, with an confused expression on his face

"For being rude to you" Tiana replied, even if he couldn't tell, she still felt obligated to apologize.

"Well, no problem. Friend" he said smiling. Tiana couldn't help smile at the last word, friend. A word she never thought she would hear.

"C'mon, give it to me," Tiana was in such a happy mood, she decided to give him a hug. She spread her arms wide open and Rafael immediately wrapped his arms around her sides, capturing her in a bone breaking hug. Tiana could feel her rib smashing and breathing was surprisingly harder to do. She decided to end the hug fest.

"Wow, well I can't believe I made a new friend!" Rafael admitted happily. Tiana would of loved to hear Rafael's stories, but she was growing tired and she could barely keep her eyes open. Rafael took notice, and decided to pick up where they left off in the morning.

"Well, good night Tiana" Rafael said smiling charmingly at her. Shockingly Tiana smiled back, "'Night" she looked at him one more time and headed toward her cabin. Even though Rafael was her 'friend' now Tiana still had her guard up. She wasn't born yesterday, she knew how men worked. Rafael had to earn her trust, she wouldn't ever give it away like that! I mean, c'mon! She isn't stupid! But yeah the fact he even wanted to be friends shocked her enough. Maybe he was trying to get in her panties, maybe he cared? She couldn't tell, but one thing she could tell was,

This was going to be a very long trip.

* * *

A/N- Yup drama is back! It's so good to be back! PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING. WEEKLY UPDATES FROM HERE ON OUT! SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY LEGEND OF KORRA FANFIC 'SOMETHING NEW'! IT'S AN IROH/ASAMI FANFIC, SO YEAH! VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR PEOPLE WHO DO! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Thanks so much for sticking to this story, it means so much for me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you in general enjoyed the stories. If you did review, if you didn't still review, or PM about what you didn't like and I'll try and change it in the future chapters. But seriously thank you guys for everything, it means so much to me and I love you for it! :'}

Thank you!

I love you guys!

And...I'm back baby! WOOOOO!


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise

**Surprise Pt 1**

* * *

Tiana woke up and looked out her porthole with hopefully look on her face. It had been 3 days since they boarded the boat. She wanted to hurry up and reach Maldonia. She looked out and saw only water, she sighed and got out of bed. They were still on the stupid boat and she was still going to have that sinking feeling in her stomach ever since she realized she would have to face Nagina. She made her bed in silence and decided to hit the showers. She let the steam and heat relax her, letting it wash all her troubles away. Once she was done she wrapped a towel around herself and began brushing her teeth. After her teeth were pearly white, she went back to her room and started picking out her clothes. She picked out a simple purple dress and black flats. She creamed, put on her undergarments and began dressing. The dress hugged her in all the right places and really showed off her behind, something she didn't intend to do, it just happened.

She slipped on the shoes with ease and proceeded to do her hair. She decided to let her hair breathe, and let her brown wavy hair flow down to her shoulder blades. Tiana hair was pretty long and almost all the black girls envied it. She decided to put on some jewelry she saved from the time her and Naveen were married. The jewelry she wore were just simple black earrings and a purple bracelet. After she approved of her look she went to the sky deck where she would meet her family for breakfast. Everyone was already there and everyone already started eating.

"Your late baby" Eudora scolded, she didn't mean to sound so harsh when she said it. She was just joking with Tiana. Luckily for her, Tiana understood.

"Sorry mama" Tiana said rolling her eyes. She decided to take a seat next to Jazzy who was just looking at her food.

"Aren't you going to eat baby?" Tiana said already filling her plates with eggs and flapjacks.

"I just only like to eat y-your cooking...mama" Jazzy answered hesitantly. Tiana smiled, it was sweet that Jazzy only ate her cooking. It made Tiana's determination for her restaurant greater. She wanted everyone who ate her cooking to feel like that. Once you've tasted Tiana's cooking, you could never go back.

"Thank you baby," she said stroking her daughter's hair, "but you got to eat or you'll get really hungry"

Jazzy nodded her head to her mother's sensible words and began digging in. As the family ate and conversed Rafael came over.

"Hello Miss Tiana" Rafael greeted, he greeted the rest of the family as well

"Hello. What's up?" Tiana asked while stuffing some flapjacks in her mouth

"We are here" he said smiling. The whole family sprung from there seats to look at Maldonia, everyone expect Tiana. She had since the 'majestic' and 'lovely' island one time too many times when Naveen and her had to come back for his king duties. Maldonia stressed both of them out, and only made family time barely manageable. She was sick of it, she was sick of this whole 'vacation'. But of course she didn't want to upset her family.

"Tiana, what's up?" Rafael asked sitting in Jazzy's seat

"Nothing" she mumbled

"Something is up. Tell me" Rafael pressed

"Nothing! Alright? I'm fine!" Tiana shouted

"Oh. Sorry." Rafael said looking down

Tiana sighed, what was wrong with her? Why was she so mean?

"I'm sorry. I'm stressed, I don't want to seem rude. But I would just like to be alone" Tiana told the man

"Okay. I understand" Rafael replied getting up from the seat

"Thank you" Tiana said looking at him, he only smiled and walked away. As he walked away, he didn't notice something fall from his trousers. Something very important, something that ended up landing on Jazzy's seat once he got up. Tiana whoever noticed. She was about to call him back until she realized it was his wallet. She was tempted to peek, she knew it was wronger but her curiosity was at it's peak. What surprises and secrets did it hold? Soon she found her self not being able to control her giddiness and also, she couldn't hold her curiosity any longer. She grabbed the black leather wallet and immediately opened. She was surprised by the amount of money he was carrying around. There was more than 500 dollars in cash in there.

Her mouth was agape as she looked at the money. Her eyes the moved on to his driver license. She couldn't wait to see what kind of picture they had taken of him. She pulled out the driver's license and almost fainted when she saw what was written on it.

* * *

A/N- Cliffhanger! Ooohh! Lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ANYONE THAT DOES! :] I PROMISE! :] PLEASE PLEASE READ AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

I decided I would try and update daily this week, it's not a guarantee that I do, but yeah at least you got an extra chapter this week! :] Any if you have any questions, comments, or concerns you would like to share with me privately just PM me. And as I've said before, if you don't like it review it, if you do review. If you have any suggestions for the story ('cuz I'm making it up as I go ;}) then please review. Please any problems with the story please PM me, I want to make this the best story and I can't do that without your reviews. Oh and sorry for the short chapter and long A/Ns I just really want to get things off my chest. I promise future chapters will be longer!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Ciao bella, for now ;]

3

BYE!


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets Part 1

A/N: Don't own a thing [but Rafael& my things]

:D

Enjoy!

*** Secrets Part 1 ***

* * *

Tiana stared in disbelief at the white piece of plastic.

She couldn't believe what the driver's license contained. She had fully expected it to say Rafael so and so, but it didn't say that at all. It didn't even have a picture of Rafael. It didn't even mention Rafael's name! Tiana tightly held onto the license as if it was going fall out of her hands at any given moment. Her hands were shaking furiously and so was her body. She was trying to keep her emotions in check and not give away anything to any suspecting bystanders, like Rafael, who could pop any minute. Tiana looked at the license with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Naveen" she whispered. She held onto what she thought was no more, Naveen's license. She remembered the day he got it. He was so excited, he was jumping around singing songs about driving. He already knew how to drive, but never officially gotten his license, so when he did get well he felt very accomplished. Tiana's thumb circled around the very handsome picture of a relatively young Naveen, whose eyes in the picture shined like stars.

"I-I never thought I see this picture a-again" Tiana choked out.

She just stared in disbelief and grief. How was this happening?! Everything Naveen owned was sent among his love ones. Tiana got to keep the very personal items. She got many other things too, but hid them from her family for she didn't want grief to strike her small family again. One of the thing among the personal items she was given was his wallet. Or what she thought was his wallet. She remembered that night clear as day, when the cops showed up to her house with a few keepsakes and very bad news.

_Flashback_

_Tiana was in the kitchen preparing a very fine meal for her awaiting family. Humming a very sweet and melodious tune that her grandmother Cora taught her mother, who taught her. She stirred the mix as she heard little Jazzy coo at her new toy. She stopped what she was doing peered over at the little babe._

_"You here to watch mama cook?" she said sweetly at the wide-eyed baby. Tiana smiled dearly at her daughter and went back to what she was doing. She had only been at it for a few minutes when there was loud and forceful knock at the door._

_"What the-...Coming!" Tiana called rushing to the door. She picked up Jazzy as well not want to leave the curious child in the kitchen unsupervised. She knew it couldn't be Naveen since he said he would be back at 6:30, and it was only 5:15. 'It could be Lottie' she thought, but she has the key, so she would've walked right in. Tiana through a list of who could be at the door, but finally gave up once she couldn't come up with the culprit._

_Tiana opened the door to reveal to white men in police uniforms. Tiana stood in shock as she watched the 2 police men talk in low hushed voices before turning back to her._

_"You Tiana...what kinda name is this?" the man asked as he looked at the document where he was reading from._

_Tiana rolled her eyes, her last name was not that hard to pronounce._

_"Mercier"_

_"Oh Tiana Marcee" the man said completing messing up the name. _

_"Mer-" the man raised his hand at Tiana cutting her off._

_"Mrs. Marcee we have been told to tell you some very tragic news" the man said nonchalantly. It was obvious the man was bigot. _

_'Doesn't sound very serious with a tone like that, then again people like him have never cared for us'_

_Tiana braced herself for any news that could possibly ruined her Friday night. Hopefully this had nothing to do directly with her and her family Maybe Lottie just got into some trouble. Yeah, Lottie can be a trouble maker at times. Probably just in jail for drinking too much or something along those lines._

_"Your husband Naveen has gone missing" the man said. His eyes were bored and lifeless when he said it, but the minute Tiana heard those words her whole world came crashing down. _

_Naveen? Missing?! How? Why? When?! What!? A billion questions were running through Tiana's head, all about Naveen. Naveen! Her Naveen! How could he let it happen, how could they let it happen, how could **she** let it happen?! She felt her heart shattering into a million pieces and tears brimming her eyes. Naveen the one who would wake her up with his warm embrace and tender kissing was longer here. Naveen the one would tell everyday he loved her and that he would never let her go was missing! He promised her that he would never leave! He promised not even death could make them part! He promised! Now here he is breaking his promise! But Naveen never ever breaks a promise, especially a promise to her. No there has to be a mistake, **there** **just has to be!**_

_"W-what?" Tiana choked out, tears were now freely falling from her face._

_"I'm sorry. But we are unable to emit a search party. There are no traces, no evidence , no nothing. It's like he vanished. I'm sorry but we are going have to announce him dead" the other man said_

_"What!" Tiana shrieked_

_"This is all that's left" the man next him pulled out a plastic bag that contained Naveen's wallet. _

_"We saw that he left it in the car" the man said handing to Tiana._

_"That's all that's l-left?" Tiana said grabbing onto the bag._

_"Yes. Well have a good night" the man said leaving._

_The other man just nodded with a small smile on his face, like he enjoyed Tiana's pain._

_"A goodnight?!" Tiana screamed to the men who were driving off._

_How can she have a good night when she'll be sleeping alone?!_

* * *

A/N: Long time no see. I just decided to update 'cuz well that's the right thing to do. Really I've just been lazy. Sorry. It's been what 6 months!? Idk. Well this is a 2 part-er. Secrets part 1 is now done. Sorry that it's short. I just really wanted to get it out now. I hope you enjoy. Please review! [Excuse mistakes thanks you] READ AND REVIEW! THANKS! :D If you like pudding/turkey raise your hand!

-raises hand-

-eats turkey-

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :D [won't be for the turkeys, or me cuz im sick D:..WORSE TIME TO GET SICK! ALL THE FOOOODD!] Well yeah yeah..! Happy thanks giving! Make me happy by reviewing&reading! :] BYE!

3

~ PurpleBloodz!~


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets Part 2

Hi guys, hope had a nice Thanksgiving, here is the new **LONG** chappie! Enjoy! =] {*cough* 3,782 Words *cough*} Lol, read now i'm done with my nonsense..not like u read this anyway. -.- *goes stands in the corner*...ugh. v.v

* * *

Secrets Part 2.

Tiana sighed and held back the tears the pain of remembering that evening brought. Tiana was still shaking but managed to calm down a bit and really look at the picture and think this whole thing through. The policemen had given her his wallet that night and everything she thought that should be in there was, so what was this? What was this piece of black leather that laid before her? This made absolutely no sense. If she was given Naveen's wallet, then why would it be here? She didn't bring the wallet and she definitely didn't stuff it in the back of Rafael's back pocket.

'_Something isn't right',_ Tiana thought to herself. Tiana looked around to see if anyone was coming, but saw no one._ 'Guess they're still looking at Maldonia',_ Tiana thought. Tiana tried her hardest to come up with an explanation for this, but just couldn't. The only thing she could think of is that either one of the wallets is a fake or Rafael stole the wallet. The first lead into a whole conspiracy theory and fraud with the policemen that was hard for Tiana to believe and way too much to think about, and the second was nearly impossible since Rafael didn't step a foot upstairs where she kept the wallet. So then what's going on?!

Before Tiana could think about it any farther the kids, Tiana's mother, and Rafael footsteps came into earshot. Tiana quickly scrambled to get everything into place. She shoved the license into the wallet in the stuffed the wallet place she could think of, her dress. She slipped into her dress and let it rest her bra. She crossed her arms, trying not to draw attention to the area.

"Mama! Mama! Maldonia is so beautiful!" Jazzy squealed.

"Yeah, shes right Mama!" James said nodding his head, "it's really something"

Tiana smiled she was happy her kids liked it, they would be staying there for awhile.

"That's good babies, now come and finish up your breakfast" Tiana commanded lightly. Jazzy and James both sat down and quietly started chewing on their half eaten breakfast.

"...Yeah." Eudora said quietly taking her seat. Something was wrong, she knew it. Even though this is her mother's second time visiting Maldonia, she knew that she had kept a vivid description of the paradise etched in her mind. She even said she could never get tired of the view. Tiana always knew that if she saw it again she would have the same reaction and use the same word to describe it, breath taking.

"Mama?" Tiana said in a hushed voice so only her mother heard, her mother looked her way and just shook her head 'no.' As if trying to warn her without actually physically voicing it. What was wrong? Did something happen up there with her babies? Did Rafael touch them?

Tiana's attention turned back to Rafael who was politely waiting for the conversation to end so he could have a word with Tiana.

"Oh. Hello." Tiana said trying to be polite as possible, but when she looked at him this anger in the pit of her stomach started to boil, soon she could barely contain herself, for some reason her instinct kept telling her, 'strangle him! strangle his crazy ass!'

Rafael flashed her his best smile and took a seat right next to her. Tiana quickly tried to cover her chest trying not to seem suspicious either.

"Hello, Miss Tiana. Today is your family's last day on this ship. We should be docking in 30 minutes" he said happily. Tiana nodded her head put on her best fake smile.

"Hm, well I have good news" Rafael said turning to the entire family, "Once we get there we are going straight to the palace, you will be introduced to the king and the servants will handle you there. I will being seeing often actually since I work in the palace. So it looks like this isn't farewell."

He flashed another smile and left.

Tiana sighed in relief, she didn't think she could hold in her rage any longer. She didn't know why all of sudden she started hating that man. Okay, well there was the wallet thing, but still. She has never really hated someone that quickly, that fast.

"Mama, I'm done with my breakfast" Jazzy said bringing Tiana out of her thoughts. Tiana just nodded her head, but Jazzy wasn't finished talking.

"Can I go to the play room please?" Jazzy asked smiling, Tiana nodded her head but said she had to go with James. So before Tiana could blink they kids were already rushing to the play room.

"James! Watch your sister! Be careful! Have fun!" Tiana called after them, her motherly instincts kicking in. Now there were two. Tiana turned to look at her mother. Eudora's face was etched with concern, discomfort, and a tinge of fear. Tiana also became a bit frightened, she hated seeing her mother like this, and worse she didn't know what was wrong so she couldn't help her. What's going on with her mother?

"Mama! What's going on?" Tiana said her voice cracking a bit, Tiana couldn't help it. She just couldn't contain her emotions in the presence of her mother. It's like she was her weakness when it came to emotions.

Eudora looked around, the emotions still evident on her features. She turned back to Tiana after she deemed the coast clear to speak.

"Tiana," Eudora said grabbing onto Tiana's hand and squeezing it as if it was their last goodbye. She spoke in a low whisper, "we must get off this boat _now_". Tiana was taken back with what her mother just said. Get off this boat?! The urgency in her mother's eye was nerve racking and she was so confused that she was beginning to get a headache.

"Why?"

"Because!", Eudora said squeezing Tiana's hands again "this isn't Maldonia This ship isn't taking us there, I don't know where we are but it's not Maldonia! Tiana we need to leave _now_! _Trust me_!" Eudora face looked so scared as she said that, and she was. She looked how she felt and who could blame her? She was on a boat with strangers and everyone's life was in danger.

Tiana was speechless, she stopped thinking. Her mind was completely blank. She knew her mother was correct because every time she said '_trust me_' it meant that this was no game and that they were in_ serious_ danger. Tiana started shaking, she couldn't help it. If she was around someone else she still would be scared but she wouldn't so as much emotion as she was now. As she said before her mother is her weakness.

Tiana was just so scared, she couldn't describe it any other way. It was just fear. She was in a blank state of mind, but then all of a sudden she remembered the wallet. Without thinking twice she put her hand down her dress and removed the wallet from her bra. While doing so, she bushed a bit, wondering what her mother was thinking at the moment, but then she let that go and focused on what was going on right now.

"Here. Rafael's wallet" Tiana said discretely putting it in Eudora's hands. Eudora's eye brow shot up in confusion. _'What is Tiana doing with his wallet? Were they...no. Why I'm thinking like that'_ Eudora thought, then scolded herself harshly for thinking such thoughts about her daughter.

Eudora took the wallet and looked it confused, Tiana sensed the confusion and told her to look inside and once she did couldn't believe what she saw.

"Naveen." she pulling out the drivers license. She gasped and forced back the tears. Eudora hand was shaking furiously as she tried to keep herself in check.

"I know you're right. Let's get Jazzy and James and go" Tiana said standing up. Eudora put the license away, slipping the wallet into her jacket pocket.

"There is a little boat on the side we can use that and try to get attention of another boat" Eudora whispered in Tiana's ear as they started walking into the play room. Tiana nodded her head as she speed walked into the room. She felt a little bit better seeing Jazzy and James peacefully playing together.

"Jazzy, James time to go" Tiana called, her voice wasn't as gentle as usual but it still wasn't harsh.

"Already? 'Kay" James said walking to his mother, Jazzy following him.

Eudora grabbed hold of kids' hands and rushed to their rooms to pack some clothing. James was confused as to way they looked so worried and were rushing, but he dismissed the thought as they were to be docking any minute and they weren't ready. But it was still in the back of his mind, _'somethings not right'_ . Jazzy on the other hand knew something was up, but she didn't say anything she just followed her grandmother's lead.

Tiana rushed to the front of the boat and looked out to see Eudora was indeed correct. It wasn't Maldonia, it was some small tropical island. She was surprised Jazzy of all people believed that was Maldonia. She studied up on it all night before they left and she swore she could draw an exact picture of the place without even trying. Tiana tried to control her fear as she thought about what could happen if they were caught sneaking away. Were these men armed? Would they hurt them? Why did they want them!? She started to get a bit furious, everything always seemed to happen to her family. It was as the universe wanted to put all the troubles of the world on them, it was painful and she couldn't bear it. She then stopped, she wasn't going to be helpless. If people wanted to cause her family pain, then she was going to give it right back. Right now her family was in danger and she was going to protect them! She cleared her head of those thoughts. '_Well not today'._ Today she wasn't playing any games. She soon felt her confidence rise as she went to where the small boat lay.

She made sure that everything was there. Life jackets, an emergency kit, and lastly a flare gun. Tiana smiled, maybe they could make it. She turned around and smiled. But Tiana's happiness would soon be ruined, because there was a figure lurking in the shadows unbeknownst to Tiana and her family. Watching their every move, their whole conversation, their whole plan to escape, he knew it all. And he was going to stop it all no matter what. No one was leaving this boat.

"Th-"

"Tiana!" Rafael was right behind her the whole, watching her. He had wicked smile on his face.

"Rafael!" Tiana screamed in fear. This man, was watching her the whole time. How sick!

"What are you doing?" he asked stepping closer to her, a devilish grin on his face.

"Uh..uh..n-nothing" she said stuttering, she backed up a bit trying to distance the space between them.

"I don't think so. Are you trying to leave?" Rafael said closing the window of space between them, he grabbed Tiana's shoulders in a strong grip despite her protest.

"Let go! Why would I go?! Leave me alone!" Tiana yelled, trying to kick him.

"Ooh, Tiana," he purred in her ear, "you're so feisty, don't you know that turns me on?"

"You disgusting man!" Tiana yelled kicking him powerfully in his right leg.

He let go for a brief second to let the pain set in, but that was a mistake on his part, for that was all Tiana needed to break free. The minute she was out of his hold she sprinted down to her mother's cabin.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" Rafael yelled chasing after her.

Tiana quickened her pace as she heard his footsteps getting closer. She tried to go faster, but she wasn't fast enough. She could hear him getting closer, any minute now he would be right behind her. She had to keep going, but she couldn't, she jus-

"MAMA!" she heard someone's voice yell. She identified the voice as Jazzy. Her young daughter screaming for her. The voice was shaky and there was a faint sound of crying after it. That was all Tiana needed. She bolted to where she heard the sound, leaving the Rafael in the dust. He could catch up to her but it would be to late, nothing would keep Tiana away from her child.

When Tiana reached Jazzy her heart stopped. She didn't expect this. She had expected to see Jazzy, James, and Eudora all together ready to go. Not this! She just couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes. She couldn't describe the pain she felt that tackled her the instant she laid her eyes upon the scene before her.

3 men were holding guns to Jazzy's head, Jame's and Eudora's.

The men made them get on there knees and put their hands up. Each of the men stood behind one individual person, guns directly at the back of their head. Jazzy was crying a river, she couldn't contain her emotions knowing that any minute someone could pull the trigger, while James was silently crying, his lips bleeding. It was obvious that one of the men had struck James, most likely the man behind him. Eudora was mouthing 'sorry' to her, then closing her eyes in shame.

Each of the men wore black shades concealing their eyes. Two were white and one black, they had emotionless expressions as if it was just a regular day, nothing out of the ordinary.

Rafael had finally caught up to her. He seemed out of breath, but still had a sick smile on his face. Tiana was frozen in her spot, still too shocked to move. Rafael took advantage of this and pulled out a gun and slowly put it to Tiana's neck, literally daring her to try anything. Tiana felt the coldness of the tip of the gun on her neck. She closed her eyes and prayed to God, asking her to keep her family safe. She knew this was it. What she was about to do was going to cost either Rafael or her life. But no matter what she would die protecting her family and that's just what she did.

She quickly turned around and punched Rafael in square in the face. Rafael stumbled back not expecting that much force to come from such a delicate hand, but then again she did hurt him with that kick. He clutched his nose as he felt blood dripping down, she got him, that he would admit, but nothing was going to save her now. Not even a blow to the face would change her fate._ 'What a foolish woman'_ Rafael thought. The men removed their guns from their hostages' heads and pointed it at Tiana. Showing her that she had just made a huge mistake. A mistake that would ultimately cost her her life.

Tiana knew that it was the end and there was generally no way that she was going to survive, but that didn't decrease her confidence one bit. Her family deserved the world after everything she had put them through. She couldn't imagine living such a life. It was too much to bear, but yet she had put her family through and even her life wasn't enough payment for what they had to endure. Tiana looked at James who was full on crying right now. His mom was there risking her life to protect them! But here he was crying! How could he? He needed to protect his family, but yet he was to weak to do so. He had failed. Tiana could clearly see all the emotions running through his face. Pain, grief, worry, failure. It hurt Tiana more to think she was causing this.

James locked eyes with his mother and mouthed 'No', his eyes pleading her to stop. Tiana just smiled at him, as if telling him that no matter what happens she knows that he will protect this family and do good in this imperfect world. His eyes screamed 'NO!' but it was too late she had already switched her attention to Jazzy who looked like she would faint any minute.

"Mama! I just want to say I love you. Please don't do this...please.." Jazzy said her voice cracking.

'I love you' Tiana mouthed, then she moved on to her mother as Jazzy started screaming, begging her mother to rethink her actions. "Tiana...do as they say. Please!" Eudora screamed at her only child.

She was literally begging her. She didn't know what she would do without her, she couldn't go on without her. Her grandchildren needed her and in all honesty Tiana would be a damn selfish fool to leave them, didn't she know if she left it would break their hearts?! They loved her and wanted her around for a long time, didn't she know that?!

Tiana smiled at her mother telling her all she needed to know through her smile. Eudora only shook her head, she prayed to the Lord that everything would be fine. She wanted Tiana to live and hoped that she would live, but deep down Eudora that Tiana's action would cost her life, she was asking the Lord for Tiana to return to Heaven safely, where she belonged.

Tiana looked away from her mother with a sad smile knowing she was praying for her. She couldn't of asked for a better family or life now she could only wish for them to forgive her, she didn't mean for it to get this far, but now that it has well..

"I will die protecting this family!" Tiana said with all the confidence in the world.

When Rafael wasn't looking Tiana pushed him back causing him to fall back, she quickly retrieved his gun and pointed it at the men. Rafael was a bit peeved that he was bested by this woman again but just shook at off as he got up. Once he laid eyes on Tiana and the men he just laughed. He knew Tiana was going to die, it didn't matter to him if had his gun. She would never win. No matter what.

Tiana felt the weight of the gun and couldn't handle it, she knew this was it for her, but for some reason it didn't seem like the gun would have any effect of keeping her family safe. She was so confident in her decision to lay down her life for her family but now it just seemed wrong.

"Mama!" James screamed as his mother held the gun tightly, things were about to change drastically. Tiana looked over at James her body shaking, her forehead beaded with sweat. Was she really about to do this? Her throat ran dry all of a sudden and everything became blurry. She heard the cries of her family but it was started become distant and faint, only one voice stood out and it was the man she wanted to kill most of all.

Rafael.

"Tiana c'mon put the gun down and just do as we say. It will be alright" he purred his voice dripping with venom.

Tiana could feel his hand slinking around her waist then tightening the grip on her waist, one hand sliding up her soft arm, reaching for the gun that was aimed at the men. Tiana felt the world drifting as if she was flying away, unable to control if her body would be would be earth-bound or heaven-bound, but the minute she felt his hand on her waist and arm she snapped back and with haste tried to turn the tables.

"No" she whispered, it was barely audible to Rafael, but he was still able to pick it up.

"Fine. Looks like I have to it the hard way" he said frustrated, he hated when woman decided to act on their own and listen to commands.

Before she could react Rafael shifted his hand from her waist with great speed. He grabbed a hold of her shoulder, pinched her and pressed down on it added pressure to it. He kept doing so until saw fading from consciousness. He smirked as he saw her go down, he heard her heavenly voice mutter one thing before she went completely out,

"I will p-protect...my f-family"

Rafael only smirked, _'Foolish woman, you're out whose going to protect them now?'_

_He told them no one was going to leave the boat. _

* * *

A/N: Don't on PATF, Disney does. Don't worry everything will be okay! Long chappie! Yay ^_~ have a nice evening or whatever. Idk when u guys will see this update! REVIEW& READ! ENJOY! 3

* * *

**Additional A/N:***

o-o. I know some of you are probably screaming in ur seats right now, well all I have to say to u is 'CALM! CALLLLMMM DOWNNN!' o as i said before all will be good. It's a long chappie so be happy! Sorry for mistakes :3.

don't kill me. v.v

~(0 o 0~) Heyy sexxyy ladyyy woop woop wooop woop na GANGNAM STYLE! ^o^ o

[ please read Forgotten Jinchuuriki, that's to all my Naruto fans out there o I will be updating it in the 2 weeks promise. I just wanna update this one first since I've been delaying. Uh probably only update this week sorry, I'm busy :/ No BS. Hope u had a good Thanksgiving! ^-^ How bout dem Redskins? xc, lol sike. *whispers* 38-31.. ^-^ REVIEW! THANKS!] (oh i will update my irosami fic, something new, just give me some time .i'm actually thinking of started over..maybe, maybe not :/ idk. just stay with it, it will be updated in the nxt 3 weeks! ^_~ That's not a promise! ) ;]

~PurpleBlood~ to lazy to spell the whole thing out ._. LAZINESS. [it hits us all sometimes]


	13. Chapter 13: Locked Up

A/N: Sorry that is short. Less than 2,000 words :P boo! I didn't want to leave y'all hanging for so long so I thought I upload this and get it to you. I thought this little thing was better than nothing. I hope you enjoy! ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own PATF and I only own my OC's.

* * *

**Locked Up**

Tiana woke with a pounding headache. Her eye-lids fluttered as she tried to fully open them. She managed to get eyes open to see she was in a room with very little light.

'Where am I?' she thought, her head was still pounding and it hurt to keep her eyes open for a long time, so she would shut her eyes and open them again repeatedly. As she tried to remember what happened before this, and how she got such a headache she started making sense of her surroundings She felt her hands locked in some kind of handcuff and her feet chained to the floor. Was she in a dungeon? Why would she be in something so.. medieval? She didn't ponder on it much as she tried to move around a bit. The metal started digging in her skin, she hissed at the sudden pain and the sting that came with it. She decided that she was captured somehow and tried to free herself by slowly moving around to no avail.

She grunted and swore under her breath as she tried again to break free of her holds to only get the same result. Why did this happen in the first place? She couldn't remember a thing and every time she tried to think about what happened before this the image of Jazzy and James crying popped up with a very weary looking Eudora. Either than that everything was blank. Tiana wondered about what had happened to her children and mother. Were they suffering through the same thing? Or was it worse? Oh god...what if they are dea-. Tiana screamed out in pain as the headache was now becoming stronger and in frustration at not being able to figure out was going right now. She hung her head low in defeat.

"Mama!" she heard a soft call. Tiana's head jerked up at the sound of the voice. It so soft and sweet, almost comforting. But it sounded so frightened and there was a very thick accent associated with it. She could only think of one person with such a voice.

"Jazzy?" Tiana called out to the voice, hoping it was right.

"Mama...I'm scared..whats going on?" Jazzy whimpered, Tiana could tell she was trying to stay strong but her voice kept shaking and it was obvious she was giving into fear quickly.

"Oh God Jazzy...I'm so happy to hear your voice." Tiana said with a small sigh of relief. If Jazzy was with her, where was James and Eudora? Tiana didn't even what to think about that. If they weren't here that only meant they were going through something much worse or they were dea-...she couldn't even finish the thought. Please Lord let them be safe.

"Mama..whats going on?" Jazzy asked again.

"Jazzy I wish I knew..I'm sorry I don't know..but Jazzy please be strong." Tiana said with another small sigh. Even though the light in room was very dim and she could barely see anything she knew Jazzy was crying. She could hear her trying to cry softly so it wouldn't be heard, but Tiana heard it and her heart broke. How did their life come to this?! They were a small family of 4 (counting Eudora) living in their mother's small and humble home, trying to make dreams come true and ends meet. But one slip up, one step backwards and they ended up here.

"M-a-ama..I'm sorry-y.. I-I'm j-just scared for gra-a-n-ndmama...and J-James." Jazzy cried trying to keep herself together.

"I know Jazzy, so am I. God, I wish could give you a hug right now. Jazzy?" Tiana said, turning the last part into a question.

"Yes?" Jazzy said, her voice still shaking.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" Tiana asked sweetly, trying to make the situation more calm, even though it was far from calm.

"O-okay..well t-the man..Rafael I think..h-he did something to you on the b-boat and you just p-passed out. I-I thought you were dead..but you a-aren't..thank God." Jazzy started, her tears stopped and there were only brief moments where she could pause and sniffle.

Tiana's eyes widen at the sound of the name Rafael, she didn't know how or why, but she knew that name from somewhere. She just couldn't place the face to the name.

"Continue." Tiana encouraged.

"Then we d-docked somewhere..like an i-island. The men on the boat took James, G-grandmama, you and I to this place. We moved to this place..it was like a-a city. T-there were factories everywhere and a-alot of people cheering when we were walking b-by them and i-into t-this b-building..It was l-like a-a warehouse...th-a-ats where t-they..." Jazzy stopped, she had started crying and Tiana didn't know why. What had happened at this warehouse? Why would there be such an industrial city on island?! What had happened?!

"Jazzy...please continue" Tiana wanted to hear what happened, at the same time she was worried and didn't want to hear it . What could they had done to Jazzy, to make her act like that?

"Mama! They did horrible things to us! They b-beat J-James! They..they beat him so much..I couldn't even recognize him w-when they s-stopped. It was all my fault too! Mama! I'm sorry" Jazzy shouted while crying. She was going into hysterics after she finished her confession. She was screaming and crying and saying sorry over and over again to Tiana. Tiana just froze, mouth agape and eyes widened. They beat James? Her baby? Until Jazzy couldn't recognize him?! She felt sadness and anger course through her veins. Her poor baby..

Tiana could still hear her daughter screaming and crying. She wanted to run and bury her with her hugs, but she couldn't. She knew that wouldn't help even if she would be able to. Whatever they did at the 'warehouse' traumatized her sweet, innocent daughter and changed her forever. And all Tiana could do was sit and watch...no! Tiana needed Jazzy to be strong, and whatever the case she knew Jazzy could do it, shes done million of times before..this time was no different.

"Jazzy! Stop! Enough! Nothing is your fault, if anything its mine. I should of done something w-while..t-they were beating my b-baby." Tiana said as tears brimmed her eyes.

"No!" Jazzy called out all of a sudden, "You did do something! You pushed them off and fought back! You were so s-strong! You kept hitting and fighting back!" Jazzy voice grew with each statement, finding a new sense of admiration for her mother with each word. "Until they st-stabbed you..i-in t-the ba-back of the h-head..." Her voice grew soft admitting this, then the shaking in her voice started again.

Tiana world seemed to stop again..stab?! They stabbed her in the back of the head?! Was that why she had such a painful headache?! God, these people were sick. They beat her James senseless, then stabbed her in the back of the head. Why?! What did she and her family ever do to them?! Last time she re-called...nothing! She barely knew them for pete's sake! Ugh! And here they are beating her family..God if she ever got her hands on them one more time..

"M-ama..after that these women cleaned James up and took him in a separate r-room with grandmama. They t-touch grandmama because of some r-rule they had...I don't know what happened to them a-after t-that..I'm sorry" Jazzy said pulling Tiana out of her thoughts.

"It's okay Jazzy..it wasn't your fault..continue. Please?" Tiana said in the most calmest and gentlest voice she could muster.

"Well..t-they did bad things to m-me. They beat m-me too. Everyday..they beat me. They didn't touch y-you 'ca-cause you were in some hospital p-place" Jazzy said her voice cracking at parts. 'Jazzy too?' Tiana thought with a distressed look on her face. She started feeling guilty for shouting at her when she went into hysterics. Everyday they beat her that must of been so painful..wait everyday?! That meant they were here longer than a day.

"Wait..Jazzy how long have we been here?!" Tiana asked worried.

"A-A month I-I think..we just got put in here a week ago" Jazzy stuttered.

"A month!" Tiana screamed. They've been in here for a month?! Why was she now waking up?! Was she in a coma or something!? What has been going on? Isn't anyone looking for them?! Yeah right...who would look for them? God..was this it? They had already been here for a month, how did she know they weren't going to be here for the rest of their life?! Enduring the same physical and mental torture everyday 'till they died of the pain. God, she was starting to really hate her life.

"T-they tried to drug me so I would forget b-but they didn't..I don't know why...but.. t-that's what they did with you" Jazzy told her very scared, even though Tiana would never admit it, mother.

No wonder. They drugged her. Did they drug James and Eudora? If they did, did any of them start to remember again? What were they doing? How were they? Why didn't they drug Jazzy? So many questions, so little answers. Tiana couldn't take this. She had to get out, she had to save her family. That was her job as a mother and if she couldn't do that well then she obviously failed as mother.

Tiana was going to say sorry and tell Jazzy this was not her fault at all and that she was going to find a way for them to escape, but before she could do that a bright burst of light erupted in the room and out stepped a man named..

Rafael.

* * *

A/N: So sorry this was not as good as it could of been. But I just really wanted to get something out to you guys. Its been so long..like 2 months right? (I think) but I've been so busy with sports, school etc. Blah Blah, but instead of studying for my exams (3rd and 4th exams are tomorrow) I decided to sit my butt down and type this up right quick. ^.^

So please ignore any mistakes (or call me out on them, I really don't care..) & PLEASE REVIEW! THOSE FUEL ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FIC! SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT THEN REVIEW!

I decided to add this in my stories now so people when to expect an update:

Likely/Possible next update:

2nd week of Feb. (blame exams for this)

Latest update:

last week of Feb. Beginning of March. (...laziness and I am a busy person)

So there! The next chapters will be called 'Where Are You?!' (just decided that now..but don't bet on it..I'll forget.) Well hoped you enjoyed! REVIEW. o.o

See next time bye!

~(o.o~)

(any (private/ personal) questions, concerns or comments please PM. I will response to all. If its not a private question, comment, or concern just put it in the reviews v THANK YOU. :])


End file.
